


Three is better than One

by sincerlyconnor



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is gAYYY, Connor likes Art, Evan is a Tree Fucker, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jared is gAYY, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Pining, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Poor Evan, Protective Connor, References to Depression, Shy Jared, Underage Drinking, evan is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerlyconnor/pseuds/sincerlyconnor
Summary: Three boys all fall in love, and tons of fluff, angst, and unbelievable amounts of humor ensue.





	Three is better than One

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE MOTIVATION AGAIN

Evan Hansen was in love with two boys at once; they're two very different people, but both people Evan wants to share his life with.

Jared Kleinman has been one of his best friends for several years, but Evan's always had a small crush on him.

He was blunt, talkative, and had the worst sense of humor, but that was what Evan loved. He was also kind and he didn't show it but he really cared about people.

Connor Murphy was quiet and had a lot of emotions that he never knew how to express, but after getting to know Evan and Jared he made an effort to make them happy.

Evan wanted to kiss and love both but how would be do that?

He knew polyamory existed but oh Connor and Jared would never wanna date him let alone be in a three way relationship.

Or would they?

**Author's Note:**

> hey lemme know if i should write this?? comment or kudos is ya wanna see this ! ily


End file.
